


Conociéndonos

by liss83



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Danny Williams acaba de recibir la noticia de que tiene otra hijo, Charlie, quién necesita su médula para salvar su vida¿ qué repercusiones trae a esto en su noviazgo con el comandante de fragata Steve McGarrett?
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

El caso estaba complicado. Habían regresado al cuartel y escuchaban las últimas averiguaciones de Chin y Kono. El teléfono de Danny había sonado y este se había alejado para contestar. No era la primera vez en el día.

\- Kono ve con Chin – dijo Steve – Danny y yo iremos a hablar con la madre de le sospechosa  
\- Está bien – dijeron los primos  
\- Danny – dijo Steve – vamos  
\- Eh… si… yo… – dijo Danny – debo salir. Se me presento una emergencia  
\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Steve preocupado  
\- Rachel llamo. Necesita verme con urgencia – dijo Danny –. Se escuchaba mal  
\- ¿Grace está bien? – pregunto Steve  
\- No lo sé – dijo Danny  
\- Cualquier cosa me dices – dijo Steve mientras el rubio salía

Rachel estaba sentada en una banca del parque cerca del cuartel, cuando vio al detective acercarse. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

\- Rachel – dijo Danny – ¿está todo bien? ¿Y Grace?  
\- Si. Todo bien con ella – dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla – disculpa que te haya llamado así  
\- No hay problema – dijo Danny – si no es Grace, eres tú ¿Qué te paso?  
\- Tampoco soy yo – dijo Rachel – es Charlie. Le detectaron una enfermedad muy rara. Se llama HLH es un problema en su sistema inmunológico.  
\- Lo siento – dijo Danny –. Si puedo… ayudar… en algo  
\- Necesita… un trasplante de medula – dijo Rachel –. En estos... casos… se busca al donante… entre la familia, existen más posibilidades. Stand y yo nos la hicimos pero… – y bajo el rostro  
\- ¿Quieres que de mi autorización para que Grace se haga las pruebas? – dijo Danny –. Claro, no hay…  
\- Ella… ya se hizo la prueba – dijo Rachel – y no es compatible. Los doctores dicen que la mejor opción es uno de los padres…  
\- ¿Es… mío? – dijo Danny y ambos miraron al niño  
\- Perdóname – susurro la mujer  
\- Tenía derecho a saber que tenía otro hijo – dijo Danny  
\- Eres policía – dijo Rachel – en cualquier momento te puede pasar algo. No quiero que él pase por eso  
\- Mamá – dijo el pequeño acercándose cuando Danny iba a protestar – tengo hambre  
\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – dijo Rachel y Charlie asintió – ¿sabes quién es él?  
\- Es Danno – dijo el pequeño rubio y Danny sonrió – el papá de Grace  
\- Cielo…, a él no le gusta que… – dijo su madre  
\- Está bien. No hay problema – dijo Danny – hola amiguito ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Bien – dijo el niño sonriendo y otro niño lo llamo para jugar por lo que corrió feliz  
\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – dijo Danny  
\- Yo me hare cargo de todo – dijo la mujer

_________________________________

Estaciono el Camaro y cerró los ojos unos segundos, miro hacia la casa y respiro hondo. ¿Cómo le diría eso? Bajo lentamente y entro a casa.

\- ¿Qué quería Rachel? - pregunto Steve bajando las escaleras y Danny respiro hondo - ¿todo bien con Grace?  
\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Danny y algo en su tono no le gusto al marine

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬____________________________

Quince días después, Danny fue internado para el trasplante, el cual fue un éxito. El detective descansaba en su habitación después de la operación, cuando su ex esposa entro

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Rachel  
\- Un poco dolorido, pero bien – dijo Danny – gracias  
\- A ti – dijo su ex mujer –. Lo que hiciste… Danny, tal vez es un poco apresurado, pero…  
\- Permiso – dijo Steve entrando – hola – susurro con dulzura – ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Bien – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- Rachel – dijo Steve y esta asintió – Prometo consentirte mucho  
\- Mmm… entonces permitiré que me saquen medula a diario – dijo Danny  
\- Anoche dijiste que te daban miedo las agujas – dijo Steve alzando las cejas  
\- Eres un mentiroso – dijo Danny antes de que se quedaran mirando fijamente – gracias por estar aquí  
\- Yo siempre estaré aquí – dijo Steve tomándole la mano – ¿Cómo esta Charlie? – le pregunto Steve a Rachel  
\- Mejor – respondió la mujer – gracias  
\- El doctor dijo que podremos irnos en un rato – dijo Steve acariciándole la mejilla al rubio  
\- No te preocupes – dijo Rachel – yo estaré pendiente…  
\- Con todo esto – interrumpió Danny – no te había dicho. Steve y yo estamos saliendo – y Rachel lo miro sorprendida – Grace lo sabe  
\- Oh… – dijo la mujer – eso si es una sorpresa  
\- Hable con un abogado – dijo Danny – Quiero que Charlie sepa que soy su padre, y… custodia compartida

Rachel había estado casi segura que el saber que tenían otro hijo en común la uniría nuevamente al detective, jamás pensó en el revés que la vida le podía dar. Y lo peor era que ella también había hablado con un abogado. No le podría impedir al detective ejercer sus derechos. Stand le había pedido el divorcio. Lo había perdido todo


	2. Nuevo Integrante

Otra vez estaban gritando, y aunque era pequeño, sabía muy bien que era por él. Respiro hondo y camino cabeza baja en dirección opuesta de la habitación de sus padres. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y espero a que su hermana le dijera que podía pasar

\- ¿Están peleando de nuevo? - dijo Grace y su hermano de cuatro años asintió - ven aquí - y el niño corrió a subirse a la cama - no le hagas caso  
\- Grace - dijo el pequeño rubio - ¿él no me quiere?  
\- ¿Stand? - pregunto Grace y su hermano negó con la cabeza - ¿Danno? - pregunto la chica sorprendida y Charlie asintió¬ - ¿Por qué crees eso?  
\- Nunca más me hablo después de… - dijo Charlie bajando el rostro  
\- A ti ¿Danno te cayó bien? - pregunto Grace

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_______________________________

Hacia meses que se había enterado sobre la verdad de Charlie. Se había hecho el trasplante y había hablado con un abogado para exigir sus derechos de padre. Pero Steve lo había convencido de hablar primero con un psicólogo, quien había sugerido ir con calma. Grace había sido la encargada de tender puentes entre él y su hijo sin decirle la verdad al pequeño. Le enviaba cosas, le daba concejos, todo mediante su hija mayor

La semana estaba siendo agotadora, pero lo bueno es que ya era jueves, y al día siguiente pasaría por Grace, que se quedaría con ellos todo el fin de semana. Tomo su refresco y una palmada le impidió tomar otra rebanada de pizza

\- ¿Por qué me pegas, maldito animal? - grito el detective  
\- Esa es mi parte de la pizza - dijo Steve   
\- Pero tú te comiste mis donas - dijo Danny  
\- ¿Me estas reclamado haber comido algunas donas? - dijo Steve indignado  
\- ¿Algunas? - dijo Danny en el mismo tono - eran doce y solo comí dos  
\- ¡Fui yo quien comió solo dos! - dijo Steve  
\- Dime ¿en el ejército…? - decía Danny  
\- Marina - corrigió Steve - Danno, es Marina  
\- …Les enseñan - continuo este como si nada - a robar y más enzima a mentir descaradamente - su teléfono sonó - no toques esa rebanada de pizza  
\- Pero es mi parte - dijo Steve  
\- Lo digo en serio Steven - advirtió Danny mientras el teléfono sonaba - tocas mi pizza y duermes en la playa un mes. Monito ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy peleando para que el animal de tu tío no se coma ¡mi parte de la pizza!  
\- Llorón - dijo Steve sonriendo, sin embargo cuando volcó a ver a su compañero vio que este estaba nervioso - ¿todo bien Danno?  
\- ¿Tu madre lo sabe? - pregunto el rubio y escucho la respuesta cerrando los ojos - pásamelo - dijo con la voz quebrada. Respiro hondo y exhalo - hola amiguito - intentando controlar su voz  
\- Hola Danno - dijo Charlie sonriendo  
\- ¿Cómo va? - dijo Danny mientras Steve lo miraba sorprendido - tu hermana… me dijo… que querías… preguntarme algo  
\- ¿Tú… no me quieres? - pregunto Charlie igual de nervioso  
\- ¿Por qué… por qué piensas esos? - dijo Danny sorprendido  
\- Porque no me llamas, ni voy a tu casa - dijo Charlie - como Grace. Ni me has dicho todavía que también eres mi papá  
\- ¿qui… qui… en te… dijo… que yo…? - dijo Danny en cuanto encontró su voz  
\- Papá Stand se lo dijo hace harto a mi mamá - dijo Charlie con voz triste - y siempre pelean por eso  
\- Papá Stand - susurro Danny  
\- Y hace un ratito se lo volvió a decir - continuo Charlie - ¿Por qué no me quieres Danno?  
\- Claro que no. Danno te ama - dijo Danny sonriendo entre lágrimas - y te lo puedo probar  
\- ¿Cómo Danno? - dijo el pequeño  
\- Ha…hablare co… con ma… má y con papá Stand - intentando controlarse - pa… para que… tam… bien vengas mañana ¿quieres? - y miro a Steve mientras escuchaba la respuesta - ¿el tío Steve? - y este sonrió intrigado - claro, le preguntare al tío Steve si le gustaría conocerte - y miro a su pareja que asentía feliz  
\- Dile que luego haremos una habitación para él - dijo Steve  
\- Tío Steve dice que si quiere. Y así como hicimos una habitación para Grace - dijo Danny sonriendo - luego haremos una para ti  
\- ¿Enserio Danno? - pregunto emocionado mirando a su hermana - ¿tendré mi propia habitación? ¿mi cama puede ser un auto de carrera?  
\- Un auto de carrera será - dijo Danny sonriendo emocionado  
\- ¡Súper! - grito el niño mientras Grace sonreía. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban felices

_______________________________

Al día siguiente mientras los niños estaban en el colegio la discusión fue por más de dos horas. Acusaciones iban y venían tanto de parte de Danny como de Stand y Rachel

\- Te recuerdo - dijo Danny - que fue tu mujer, esa de la que fuiste amante mientras estaba casada conmigo, la que mintió en esta historia  
\- Exacto - dijo Stand - mi mujer.  
\- Disculpa. ¿acaso eso te importo antes? - dijo Danny  
\- Escúchame Danny - dijo Stand - esto no es tu problema. Olvídate de Charlie  
\- ¡Es mi hijo - dijo Danny - y me quiere conocer! Y tú no lo podrás evitar  
\- Tengo un ejército de abogado - amenazo Stand -, no me quitaras a ¡mi hijo!  
\- Qué bueno que tengas un ejército de abogados - dijo Steve con voz tranquila mientras Danny protestaba por haberle arrebatado el celular - te servirá cuando te llegue la demanda por los permiso falsos que ocupaste el mes pasado  
\- No sé de qué hablas - dijo el empresario después de un momento de silencio  
\- Te propongo algo - dijo Steve - tú dejas que a partir de hoy Danny asuma la paternidad de Charlie sin problemas y nunca sabrás de que hablo. No creo que a tus socios les convenga lo contrario

Steve escucho al hombre exhalar a través de la línea mientras Danny lo miraba sorprendido

¬________________________________

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Charlie salió de la mano de su hermana mayor. Se notaba que estaba nervioso ¿y si después de conocerlo Danno no lo quería? ¿Y si Stand le decía que ya no quería ser su papá tampoco? ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Se podría vivir sin papá?

\- Grace - dijo el niño bajito jalando su mano suavemente   
\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Grace mientras Danny bajaba de su auto  
\- Tengo miedo - dijo Charlie nervioso  
\- Te va querer - dijo su hermana sonriendo  
\- Hola - dijo Danny emocionado acercándose  
\- Hola Danno - dijo Grace abrazando a su padre  
\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Danny  
\- Si. Creo que ustedes… ya se conocen - dijo Grace  
\- Hola campeón - dijo Danny sentándose en cuclillas frente al niño  
\- Hola Danno - dijo el niño  
\- Charlie me pregunto si te podía abrazar- dijo Grace y el niño tembló ligeramente  
\- Creo que eso es justo lo que necesito en este momento - dijo Danny intentando que la voz no se le quebré mientras abría los brazos y el pequeño se lanzó a ellos mientras Grace sonreía y Danny cerraba sus ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas

Fueron a tomar helados y luego a un parque. Grace quiso ir al camión de Kamekona. Cerca de las siete de la tarde llegaron a la casa. Charlie lo miraba todo con curiosidad

\- Bienvenidos a casa - dijo Steve saliendo de la cocina  
\- Tío - dijo Grace abrazándolo  
\- ¿Qué tal tu semana, princesa? - preguntó Steve  
\- Practique la patada que me enseñaste - dijo Grace  
\- Esa es mi chica - dijo chocando las manos con esta  
\- Disculpen - dijo Danny - ¿me pueden explicar eso de las patadas?  
\- Mmm… no es nada - dijeron Grace y Steve al mismo tiempo  
\- ¿Por qué no les creo? - preguntó Danny y ambos encogieron los hombros  
\- Este apuesto jovencito debe ser Charlie - dijo Steve arrodillándose frente al niño  
\- Hola - dijo el niño sonriendo nervioso  
\- Soy el tío Steve - dijo este   
\- Grace me dijo que siempre le reglas dulces - dijo el niño mientras los otros dos Williams se reian de manera disimulada  
\- Así que Grace dijo eso - dijo Steve y Charlie asentía - ¿Por qué Grace y tú no van subiendo, mientras yo busco esos dulces, sí? Danno también subirá a ayudarte  
\- Pero… ¿y mis dulces? - dijo Charlie  
\- Vamos Charlie - dijo Grace tomándole la mano para subir - tío Steve te lo dará cuando bajemos  
\- Si no estás listos para esto… - dijo Danno - lo entenderé  
\- Es igual de inteligente que tú - dijo Steve abrazándolo - ya verás que no le costara integrarse a nuestra familia. Te amo

Un dulce beso en los labios le recordó que en ese momento tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Su Ohana


End file.
